


Blossom

by LostInAdmiration



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idk how to describe this, M/M, Pre-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInAdmiration/pseuds/LostInAdmiration
Summary: “That’s because she doesn’t know you like I do,” Even mumbled into Isak’s skin.“No?” Isak sighed back as Even pressed a kiss onto his temple, before moving down to his cheek, and then even further, peppering kisses all along his jaw.“Nope. You’re kind, and you’re smart, and handsome too. And you deserve much better than her.” Even punctuated each word with a kiss, as if he could press each compliment into Isak’s skin, so that it could bury itself inside of Isak, and always be there as a reminder of just how wonderful Even knew he was.





	Blossom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strangetowns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangetowns/gifts).



> This little thing spawned from me being endlessly bitter that Isak got outed to the entire school before he was ready (never ever out someone who doesn't want to be out, no matter how mad at them you are! Also 'get out of the closet' is a bullshit phrase I won't stand for). It's set in the void between season three and season four, and is just a little bit of lighthearted fluff about Isak and Even being stupidly in love and wanting to let everyone (including silly first year girls) know.
> 
> This is a slightly belated birthday gift to [Sarah](http://sanashappinessisendgame.tumblr.com/), who is so very kind and a ton of fun to talk to, as well as being an utterly fantastic writer who I admire a whole lot.  
> And thanks a lot to the lovely [Jemma](http://holocene-days.tumblr.com/) for reading over this for me and being so encouraging too. You're both awesome.
> 
> Hope you like it! <3

 

When Isak told Even about what Emma did, Even was furious.

One day, as they laid in bed together breathing each other in after a long day, Even decided to ask Isak about what coming out had felt like. Even had his own story about that - about how everyone insisted they understood, that it didn’t make any difference, but still somehow managed to make comments that cut deep into Even’s heart and left him feeling like a fake or a liar - someone that would so easily cheat, just because he didn’t exclusively fall for girls. Even knew the story of how Isak told Jonas, and he wanted to hug Jonas for his quiet and calm understanding that had helped Isak so much. But Even also knew that his and Isak’s story had spread around the school like wildfire shortly after, giving Isak no time to breathe, no time to let the dust settle. Even cursed himself for not being around for that, for not being there to hold Isak’s hand and help him through it, and though Isak always tried his best to keep Even facing forward, it was hard sometimes, when so much had gone wrong in the past.

 

“It was-” Isak took a deep breath and his mouth twisted in a way that told Even he was thinking about lying, so Even rubbed his palm into Isak’s shoulder blades soothingly, coaxing him.  
“It was terrifying,” Isak eventually breathed out with a shaky laugh.

 

“I’d only _just_ told Jonas, and then I could feel people staring at me, and I could hear them whispering about me when my back was turned. It was like I was totally exposed, I had nothing to myself - complete strangers were talking about me as if they knew me.” Isak took another shuddering breath and Even scooted closer to him so that he could press a kiss to Isak’s forehead, smiling as Isak visibly relaxed and tucked himself under Even’s chin.

 

“I get that Emma was mad, I was a dick to her, but it was an awful few weeks. I don’t know what I would have done if the boys weren’t so good to me.”

 

Even frowned and pushed Isak back a little so he could look at him.

 

“Is that how everyone found out? Emma told them?”

 

“Yeah, just after halloween, I think. She was pretty angry at me,” Isak replied with a shrug, as if it was nothing.

 

“She outed you to the entire school because she was bitter that you didn’t want to hook up with her?” Even reiterated, his frown growing deeper as something fiery swelled in his stomach.

 

Isak raised an eyebrow and moved to settle his hand on Even’s cheek, his mouth quirking up into a tiny smile.

 

“She was hurt, and everything turned out okay, didn’t it? It was shitty then, but that was then, I’m over it,” Isak soothed Even, his thumb stroking back and forth across Even’s cheek slowly.

 

“Regardless, what she did was a super shitty thing to do. You know that, right?”

 

“Well yes, but -” Isak began, but Even cut him off.

 

“No matter how angry you are at someone you don’t _out_ them, Isak. What the fuck?”

 

Isak barked a laugh, and Even found himself smiling a little bit too. Isak had that effect on him; the crinkling of his face and popping of his dimples as he grinned had Even helpless, and he couldn’t not smile back.

 

“Even, I’m over it,” Isak repeated, shuffling closer so he could press his and Even’s foreheads together. “I barely even think about it anymore, why would I?”

 

Isak was too good, and too forgiving. He had thought so little of himself back then that he felt as though it was _him_ that needed to apologise, that it was somehow his fault, like he hadn’t spent so long miserable and trapped inside his own head.

 

Despite Isak trying to convince him to let it go, Even couldn’t get it out of his mind.

 

Even had told Sonja that he was bi first - he felt as though he owed her that. After the storm that had been brewing in his stomach for weeks, the panic and the overwhelming guilt, he knew he couldn’t keep it a secret from her. Despite it not changing how he felt about her, it might have changed how she felt about _him_.

 

After a lot of stuttering and a garbled conversation, in which Sonja was inhumanly patient and kept her hand in his the whole time, she simply leaned forward, kissed his head, and thanked him for telling her. Even’s relief was almost painful as it flooded through him.

But before Even had a chance to come out to his parents, since he figured he owed them it just as much as he owed Sonja - they shared everything, they knew Even inside out and still loved him unconditionally, and he wanted to share this with them too - Sonja broke the news to them behind Even’s back.

 

She’d thought she was being kind, thought she had done Even a favour, like how she and his parents gave each other running updates on Even when he was down, but Even felt like he’d been punched in the gut. It was something he was _just_ coming to terms with - that he was bisexual - and the phrase still sounded foreign on his tongue. He was struggling with allowing himself to look at boys the same way he looked at girls, even though he very much wanted to. Everything was very new and still scary, despite him being accepted so easily by his girlfriend. He still sometimes felt like a fake, like a liar, because only he could decide who he was and how he decided to label himself, only _he_ knew what was going on in his head, and that was a terrifying thought, because he didn’t trust his own head at all, not one bit.

 

So, when Even’s parents approached him cautiously, hugging him and telling him they loved him, Even had felt so betrayed. He’d just found something that he was almost comfortable with, found a box he could be in that made sense, and he felt as though he’d had it taken away from him just as he was starting to settle into it. He’d been so angry at Sonja for a long time, because it left him feeling raw and like he’d lost himself, and so he knew exactly how Isak would have felt when he realised the entire school now knew something that he had barely come to terms with himself.

 

Even found his perfect opportunity to get the closure (and revenge) Isak deserved, when he found out that Emma was hosting a party that all of the boys wanted to go to. Even agreed immediately, to which Isak groaned and grumbled about, but he knew he was outnumbered and would have no choice, so he agreed begrudgingly too, much to the other boy’s delight.

 

“It’s not like I need to avoid her or anything, I don’t care about her,” said Isak that night as they shuffled around the room, getting ready for the boys’ arrival. Even still had a towel wrapped around his waist and sopping wet hair, and Isak was shirtless and trying to dig out something clean to wear in their pile of laundry. The boys would be there any minute, but they’d stupidly decided to shower together - it had meant to save water and time, but ended up taking twice as long, since they stayed in there until the water ran cold.

“But it _is_ sort of awkward to have to go to the party of the girl you used as a cover up for you sexuality.” Isak fiddled with his hair in the mirror for a while, trying to smooth it down before eventually giving up and grabbing one of his snapbacks to cover it.

 

Even laughed and wandered over to press a kiss to Isak’s neck, to which Isak grimaced at, complaining about the water rolling off of Even’s hair and onto Isak’s shoulder

 

“You barely used her. You were going through a lot, and trying to work things out for yourself.”

 

“Still, she glares at me every time I see her. I don’t think she’s quite as understanding as you.”

 

Even hummed and moved to stand behind Isak so that he could wrap his arms around Isak’s middle, splaying his hands across Isak's bare stomach and nuzzling his nose into the side of his head. Isak sighed and let his eyes flutter shut, not complaining this time about the water rolling from Even’s hair and down Isak’s back.

 

“That’s because she doesn’t know you like I do,” Even mumbled into Isak’s skin.

 

“No?” Isak sighed back as Even pressed a kiss onto his temple, before moving down to his cheek, and then even further, peppering kisses all along his jaw.

 

“Nope. You’re kind, and you’re smart, and handsome too. And you deserve much better than her.” Even punctuated each word with a kiss, as if he could press each compliment into Isak’s skin, so that it could bury itself inside of Isak, and always be there as a reminder of just how wonderful Even knew he was.

 

Isak snorted at the last part, and turned so that he could face Even, slinging his arms over Even’s shoulders and bringing his hands up so that he could twirl his fingers in the sodden hair at the nape of Even’s neck.

 

“And you’re someone better?” he asked jokingly, eyebrows raised.

 

Even hoped so. He tried so hard to be. He wanted to be the best version of himself for Isak, someone Isak could rely on, someone who made sure to let Isak know that he would never be alone again. Isak made Even’s life better, and Even wanted to make sure he did the same in return.

 

“I hope so,” Even replied softly. He’d meant for it to sound joking, but the frown that immediately crumpled Isak’s face made Even sure that he’d missed the mark.

 

Isak retracted his arms so that he could put a hand either side of Even’s face, and he edged forward so that his and Even’s noses bumped together.

 

“You are, of course you are,” Isak whispered, and the sincerity sent the words all the way from Even’s ears down, down, down, until they curled his toes and made his body set alight. “You make me so happy.”

 

Maybe it was the few drinks they’d already had whilst getting ready that had made them both so sappy, but Even couldn’t help but close the distance between them then, kissing the breath out of Isak’s lungs as Isak’s grip in Even’s hair grew tighter and he smiled against Even’s lips, tilting his head and running one hand down Even’s back, leaving goosebumps in it’s wake.

 

The doorbell rang then, shrill and incessant, and Isak growled into Even’s mouth, rolling his eyes and pressing three more soft kisses to Even’s lips before turning on his heel and going to let his friends in.

 

Isak had grown so much, become so much more comfortable in his own skin, and Even had the privilege of watching him blossom so beautifully right in front his eyes, as he learned how to like himself just a little bit more every single day.

 

What had happened was in the past, but that didn’t mean that Even couldn’t give Isak a chance to get some proper closure.

 

*

 

The party was in full swing by the time the boys finally got there, since, though none of them would admit it, they all preferred their pregames over the actual parties. It was a chance for them all to reconnect properly, outside of school. A chance to unwind together, with the buzz of alcohol and excitement for the night running through their bodies.

 

Isak towed Even through the crowd, their hands twined together as they fought through the mass of swaying people that packed the small house. The heat that radiated from the room made Even’s skin prickle, and the loud music vibrated through Even’s bones. Some days, it would have been too much, but today he breathed it in and let Isak lead the way into the kitchen so they could find something else to drink.

 

Isak stopped abruptly as he reached the doorway of the kitchen, and Even crashed into his back, making them both stumble.

 

Emma was stood in front of Isak, eye’s wide and mouth open slightly. She had a drink clutched too tightly in her hand, and Even felt Isak shudder as she dragged her eyes up and down Isak’s body, surveying him with a look that Even couldn’t quite place. Even stepped up so that he was beside Isak, and he bumped into his shoulder gently, making Isak break Emma’s gaze so that he could smile fondly at him.

 

“Isak! What are you doing here?” Emma said, overly cheerily. She spared a small look at Even, and seemed to sneer at him a little before looking back to Isak.

 

“Uh, Magnus said he’d gotten an invite and told us we could come. Is that okay?”

 

Even couldn’t help but roll his eyes. It was a _house_ _party_ , the definition of house parties was total strangers invading your home all night, drinking all of your beer, and then leaving you to clean up the mess.

 

Emma nodded, grinning at Isak, before her eyes flitted back to Even and her face dropped again. Even gave her the brightest smile he could muster as he reached out to shake her hand, slinging the other arm around Isak’s shoulders and pulling him in closer.

 

“Hi! It’s...Emily, right? So nice to see you again,” chirped Even. He felt Isak shoot a glare in his direction, but Even didn’t care. He knew exactly what Emma’s name was, but the way her face dropped was definitely worth him feigning forgetfulness.

 

Emma shook Even’s hand, looking a little bewildered.

 

“It’s Emma,” she she said curtly, her smile wavering ever so slightly.

 

Even barely acknowledged her, instead pulling Isak so that he was tucked right into his side, before pressing a lingering kiss on his neck. Just as Even knew he would, Isak’s eyes fluttered shut and he let out a little sigh involuntarily, and Even had to keep his face hidden in Isak’s hair to mask the fact he was grinning triumphantly.

 

“Anyway!” Isak said, suddenly seeming to come back to reality. He wrapped his arm around Even’s waist, pinching the skin on his hip with his fingers and shooting Even a warning glance before he turned back to Emma.

 

“How are you?”

 

Emma looked a little shellshocked, but she answered Isak’s question anyway, falling into conversation with him about something that Even was definitely not at all interested in. Even preoccupied himself with drawing patterns up and down Isak’s side, and by pressing kisses all along the side of Isak’s face, making Isak have to lift his hand up to his face and pretend to cough every ten seconds so that he could cover his laughter.

 

Even whispered into Isak’s ear, making him snort and roll his eyes and turn his head to scowl at Even, and Even took that opportunity to kiss Isak properly, loving the way Isak melted into it. He revelled in every moment Isak became so pliant under Even’s touch - getting less and less worried about what people thought, and more bothered about what _he_ wanted.

 

Emma cleared her throat, and Isak jumped a little, this time failing to hide the laughter that bubbled out of him.

 

Even turned to Emma, raising his eyebrows and placing his hand on his heart with false sincerity.

 

“Sorry,” he said, smiling sweetly. “I can’t help myself.”

 

Emma spluttered a little, and Isak scoffed, this time turning to punch Even’s shoulder, but Even just carried on grinning.

 

After that, Emma very quickly made her excuses and hurried off into the crowd, and Isak punched Even again, just for good measure.

 

“You’re such an asshole,” he scolded, but he was laughing. He leant heavily into Even’s side and pressed a smacking kiss to Even’s cheek, making him grin widely.

 

“She deserved it. Do you remember her babbling about how funny gay’s are just because she thought Eskild was hilarious?”

 

Isak groaned and nodded. “She went on to tell me all about how every gay man had _amazing_ taste in clothes, and that she wished she had a gay best friend to help her pick outfits.”

 

Even laughed and shook his head, reaching over Isak’s shoulder to grab a can off of the counter for both of them.

 

“She _definitely_ had no idea you were gay then. You dress like you’re homeless.”

 

“I do not!” Isak spluttered indignantly, making Even laugh even harder. “I’d just rather spend an extra ten minutes in bed instead of spending it meticulously planning my outfit and styling my hair to perfection.”

 

Even pushed Isak away in mock offense, running his free hand through his own hair.

 

“Excuse you, this perfection takes _more_ than ten minutes,” he sniffed indignantly, and Isak laughed loudly, his eyes shining.

 

“You’re so full of shit,” he said fondly, as Even snaked his arm back around Isak’s waist and pulled him close again, their chests bumping as Even nuzzled his nose into Isak’s.

 

“You love it,” Even said quietly, as Isak brought a hand up to brush his knuckles across Even’s cheek.

 

Even turned his head so that he could press a kiss to Isak’s hand, and Isak looked at Even with so much warmth, and so much fondness that it made Even feel unbearably safe, like they both were untouchable somehow - endless, infinite.

 

“Yeah,” Isak said, leaning forward to brush their lips together. “I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am tentatively working on a rather large, chaptered AU - I have 6 pages worth of notes and ideas on docs and I'm hoping I can turn all those notes into something coherent, so look out for that being posted!
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are much appreciated <3
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://call-this-a-mask.tumblr.com/), if you'd like


End file.
